


taking the shot

by xuxihuang



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, its my first time ever writing anything, kun is mentioned, slight nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxihuang/pseuds/xuxihuang
Summary: mark's been in love with yukhei since his freshman year of college but he thinks its not going to happen with yukhei. ever.





	taking the shot

'the idiot is late again' thinks mark. the idiot in context is one wong yukhei who was supposed to meet mark ten minutes ago. he takes a sip of his coffee. while waiting for yukhei mark had taken the liberty to order a latte and a croissant. the waiter, Jaemin - damn him- had the audacity to wink at him when mark said he was waiting for yukhei. mark quickly deducted a few friendship points for that. he leans back on his seat to take a look at the café. the interior has a certain warmth to it because of the wooden walls and furniture along with the incandescent lights. it also has large windows, lined with various potted plants,facing the road. in fact, there are plants placed everywhere in the café. mark guesses the owner, kun, really loves plants. slow jazz music streams out from the overhead speakers. its the perfect place to read a book or just take a breath and settle down from all the rush of the day. there are a handful of customers, reading books or eyes glued to their laptops. mark spots a girl who looks like she wants to die. she has her laptop open and a dozen thick books splayed out on the table. her face shows signs of not enough sleep and excessive intake of caffeine. mark can relate. he just finished five assignments and submitted it the day before. he got new ones from the teacher today. he sighs. 

his phone vibrates with a message from donghyuck. "have fun on your date. don't drool too much. xoxo" mark rolls his eyes before typing his reply. "shut up. its not a date. he doesn't see me that way". donghyuck simply sends him the ambiguous smile emoji. mark closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. his bestfriend is such a menace. he sighs again. at this rate he'll end up sighing through life if his friends don't stop annoying him. mark checks his phone again only to get a text from yukhei, " will be a bit late. professor won't let us go. i'm sorry". he types a quick "its okay" and keeps his phone down. mark sighs and looks out the window, eyes fixed on the people passing by but mind elsewhere.

it was during the first day of college that he met yukhei. a young adult, fresh out of high school with his best friends , donghyuck and jaemin still in their third year. he wished he was younger. he felt lonely and awkward in a room full of strangers. everytime someone passed by he would stiffen up and put his head down, pretending to check his phone. yukhei had noticed his apparent distress and approached him. he sat right next to him, flashing that gorgeous smile (mark guesses he fell for yukhei right then and there) and stuck by him the whole day, except for when he had to go for his elective classes. ever since then, its been mark and yukhei and their large group of friends, courtesy of yukhei's friendly countenance.

"when will your hot boyfriend show up? its been twenty minutes" he turns and looks at jaemin sliding into the seat opposite him. jaemin smirks at him. mark frowns. "he's not my "hot" boyfriend" he makes the quote sign with his fingers.

"hyung, i can recount the many times you complained about yukhei being "too hot" " jaemin says, doing the same quote on quote sign. mark rolls his eyes. while he admits he did complain about yukhei being "too hot" once when he was drunk, he doesn't remember ever doing it again. sure yukhei is hot. he's like a walking hazard to the human eye because he is attractive. extremely so. yukhei is all sharp facial features and taut muscles. he's tall and his body proportions are near perfect, as if sculpted by the gods. mark is pretty sure more than half of the student body agree with him when he says yukhei is hot. he narrows his eyes at jaemin. " aren't you supposed to be working?"

"hyung, look at this place. does it seem busy to you?" jaemin says lazily. "anyway, boss gave me a few minutes of break" he leans back into his seat. mark would rather jaemin go back to work because in the next few minutes he is going to be played with. he can feel it.

"so when are you gonna man up and confess? " jaemin says, smile wide and evil. mark nearly chokes on the coffee he'd been sipping. "shut up. that's out of the question because he is not into me and i would rather suffer in silence than ruin our friendship" 

"but hyuung!" jaemin whines like the brat he is. " you're like soooo perfect for each other. i've been shipping you since like forever". mark is touched his friends are very accepting of yukhei but it also makes him sad that they're wasting their time on something that is not gonna happen. he sighs. " like i said, wong yukhei and i are not happening"

"how are you so sure?" jaemin asks, all serious. " i mean how are you so sure when you've never tried?"

mark is at a loss for words. he takes a few seconds to process what he's gonna say but before he can reply kun calls jaemin back to work. the younger makes a motion to stand up. mark frowns. "wait. why is your break so short? you said you had a few minutes. you only sat with me for like five" 

jaemin laughs. " hyung you're exaggerating. i had a fifteen minute break half of which i spent with my wonderful boyfriend, Jeno, whom i'm sure you haven't noticed" he says pointing towards the boy reading a book. it so happens that jeno looks up from his book and waves at mark, breaking into his signature eye smile. mark glances up at jaemin and shakes his head with a smile. jaemin looks completely smitten.

it is at this time that the door bell chimes, announcing a new customer. "oh? looks like lover boy is here hyung" jaemin says, snickering. mark immediately turns his head towards the door. sure enough, yukhei is there, looking a bit dishevelled. "have fun" jaemin leaves with a wave and smirk. yukhei looks around the café, even waving at jeno before spotting mark.

he beelines straight towards mark and plops down on the seat opposite. he exhales deeply. " how late am i?" he asks with a sheepish grin. mark looks at his watch ." only twenty nine minutes late". yukhei's eyes widen and he is about to apologize but mark stops him. "it's fine. not like i don't make you wait too" is all he says.

"i already ordered though-" mark looks at the almost empty cup and half eaten croissant. the coffee has already gone cold. "-and now i will ask for another cup" he says, pursing his lips and tapping the table with his hand. yukhei claps his hands together and apologizes."i am so sorry! i'll pay, so go ahead and order what you want". mark chuckles. "alright. since you offered".

jaemin is already making his way towards their table. " hello" he says with a lilt in his voice. " what can i get you?" yukhei lists off his and mark's order. "and how are you, hyung? still waiting on that shot?" jaemin says, smiling. yukhei scrunches his nose which mark finds absolutely adorable. damn his heart. "not really. not yet. i'm hoping to do it soon?"

jaemin laughs. "you better. time waits for none ,amirite?" with that he stalks off towards the kitchen.

"what was that about?" mark asks, confusion evident on his face. yukhei doesn't look at him choosing instead to look at his phone. "nothing" he says, trying to sound nonchalant. mark is suspicious but lets it go. he'll get it out of yukhei sooner or later. they move on to other topics for the rest of the afternoon.

its already dark by the time they make their way to their dorm. there is a comfortable silence between them as they stroll lazily towards the building. the air is cool and there is a soft breeze. mark is thankful their college campus is really beautiful, with trees and flowers everywhere. its cherry blossom season and the trees are heavy with blooms. mark is too busy looking the cherry blossom trees he doesn't notice yukhei stop behind him. he turns to yukhei to say something only to be greeted with empty space. startled, he looks behind him to see yukhei looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"yukhei what's wrong?" he asks alarmed. yukhei opens his mouth to speak but hesitates. mark waits, every second passing painfully slow. 

yukhei finally mutters something but he doesn't hear it. "what was that? I didn't catch it" mark asks. yukhei exhales loudly , " you miss hundred percent of the shots you don't take".

"what? when did you even come up with that? " mark is confused now. yukhei fidgets nervously before taking a deep breath again. " i saw it online. you miss hundred percent of the shots you don't take. remember what jaemin and i were talking about? well this is it. i have missed a lot of shots in my life but i don't want to miss this one". he takes a deep breath, " i like you a lot, mark lee. i really, really like you. always have, ever since we met. it's okay if you don't like me back. i totally understand. i just wanted you to know. you can even sto-"

"wait,wait,wait" mark interrupts. "you like me" he says, more of a statement than a question. mark can feel the smile breaking through. "like i said it's okay if you-" yukhei begins to speak again but mark stops him. he giggles into his hands because yukhei is being too cute. "i like you too". 

"come again?" yukhei says in disbelief. "i said i like you, you dumbass. always have." mark blurts out, blushing red.

" oh. wait. oh " realisation dawns on yukhei and his face turns as red as mark's. and then he breaks out into that bright smile of his and mark can't help the butterflies in his stomach. " 'oh' indeed, wong yukhei" mark is laughing this time.

"can i kiss you?" yukhei is red but his expression is dead serious. mark is at a loss for words. can wong yukhei kiss him? of course he can. mark's been only waiting for like two years. he slowly nods a yes, not trusting his brain to mouth filter. yukhei doesn't waste time closing the distance between them. he cups mark's face in his hand and ducks his head to plant his lips on mark's. mark closes his eyes and tilts his head upwards, snaking his hands around yukhei's neck. kissing yukhei is everything mark imagined it to be and more. its a chaste kiss, gentle and so full of emotions. he can feel yukhei smiling into the kiss and mark smiles back. after what feels like an eternity, they break apart, catching their breaths. yukhei is still bending down, his forehead against mark's. "i guess we're boyfriend's now?". mark can only laugh before pulling yukhei in for another kiss. " guess we are".

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing a fic. period. 
> 
> this fic was inspired by a friend who kept the quote yukhei says as their status.  
> it was kinda hard for me to write this because i'm a person who finds it difficult to express anything in words. i'm sorry for any mistakes you might come across. anyway i would love your feedback and criticism if any. it would really help me improve on my writing.


End file.
